


微恙补肉（迈磁）

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: 代发作者菌菌





	

看到对方在浴缸里缩成一团，双手抱膝眼巴巴的等着他，一副楚楚可怜任他蹂躏的样子，Max觉得现在还能把持得住绝对不是人！！！  
握住他纤细优美的脚踝用力拉开，固定在浴缸两侧。由于用力过猛leon差点被他拉到水里，惊叫一声，溅了一脸水花。  
“你要谋杀吗！”  
“下面才是！”  
揽住纤细的腰肢，身体挤进他两腿间，还没脱掉的牛仔裤有意无意的摩擦着他的脆弱。  
“嗯……裤子脱掉啦！”伸手解他的扣子，修长的手指非常有经验，三两下就把碍事物扔到一边。湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，睫毛上还沾着水珠，粉红的小舌尖缓慢的舔着嘴唇勾引他。  
Max的呼吸明显加重，一手勾住他纤细的脖子毫不犹豫的含住他的上唇。另一只手探入水下握住他的脆弱，满意的听到他细不可闻的娇嗔。  
舌尖霸道的顶开他柔软的唇，勾住丁香小舌玩弄，汲取他蜜一样的香甜。感受到他亲昵的回吻，用舌尖顶住他的上颚舔弄，身下人的敏感颤抖让他更加不遗余力，扭动的越来越厉害就牵制住他的要害，果然闷哼一声不敢再动了。  
因为上颚被顶住合不拢嘴，蜜汁沿着嘴角流下来，凑上去舔掉。看到他被自己欺负的眼泪汪汪的样子，Max觉得下身又涨大了。  
舌尖沿着嘴角到脖颈再到胸口，一点点的下滑，手中却没有停下。并不是常规的撸动而是小手握住顶端，用略粗糙的拇指指腹在敏感的小蘑菇上画圈。这种非常敏感的地方不一会儿就有蜜汁从小小的呤口析出，沿着手臂流下来，娇喘声也越来越明显。  
“嗯…Max…别再折磨我……”一种近乎哭腔的甜蜜呻吟。Max觉得下腹一紧，另一只手探向他的小穴。  
紧紧的像一张小嘴吮吸他的手指，借助水的滋润不需要任何润滑剂就可以顶进去两根手指，但是再想多一根却很困难了。  
“Max…快点…”难耐的两条长腿圈住他的腰。  
“别乱动！你想受伤么！”  
“不…不要扩张了…进来Max…”忍不住用脚蹭他的腰窝儿，Max现在很想掐死他！每次不等他做好准备工作，对方就已经忍不住的各种撩拨他，自己已经忍得很辛苦了，又怕直接进去害他受伤，毕竟年纪小的时候做过出格的事情，现在还很后怕。  
终于可以容纳三根手指，Max惩罚性的找到了他的敏感点，用力按下。  
“啊…混蛋！住手…不要…”放松一点手劲在那里画圈圈。  
“不要Max…不要手指…嗯…要你…”委屈的搂住他脖子。  
Max吻住他，抽出手指直接提挎顶进去。对方一声惊呼然后紧紧夹住他。Max差点被他夹射了，一巴掌拍拍过去，结果被夹的更紧了。  
接着开始疯狂的索取对方，浴缸里，洗手台上，走廊里，地毯上，最后终于滚上了床 。  
大型猫科动物扒在他肩膀上，毛茸茸的脑袋在他项窝里蹭，双腿打开跪坐在他身上轻轻摆着腰，一种撒娇般亲昵的交合。  
爱着他耍赖一样的执着，不畏惧宽度和广度的走进他的生活走进他的心。很多年很多话他不说并不代表心里不知道。他讷于言却并不傻，也知道他的委屈和不甘心。不管在哪里我的心里有你。  
伸手箍住他的腰，用力拉向自己，趁他不备深入到他的更深处……  
“啊…你偷袭……”  
把他推倒在床上，抓住他的胯感受他的深度和温度，想把自己烙印在他的身体里灵魂里。  
“不…不行了……Max”身下的人耐不住把手伸向自己下身，结果被他拍走，把他的双手固定在身体两侧。  
“你不是想被插射么！”  
“你行吗？”一双桃花眼勾着他。  
“一会儿你不要哭！”  
舌尖描绘着他被他吻肿的唇，下身不断加快频率。  
“嗯…啊……快点……再快点……啊……Max”尖叫着射在他怀里，浓密的睫毛轻轻的颤抖，下面的小嘴继续吞吐着他的坚硬。  
Max也渐渐达到了顶峰，闷哼了几声就要拔出来，结果被喂饱的大猫搂住腰。  
“里面…嗯…Max”沙哑甜蜜的声音。Max埋在他身体里，灼热的液体激情的迸发，联系着两个年轻而灼热的灵魂。  
交颈而眠，不管未来在哪里，明天的太阳总会升起来。

-end  
2017.4.2


End file.
